


Every Battle

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [44]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Potential, Worries, battle aftermath, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sypha really should let Trevor be the reckless one.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Every Battle

Sypha sighed quietly, while she instructed Trevor on how to bandage her wrist, so that it had enough support. She never thought it would come to this point, but this time, it was apparently her who had messed up along the way and caused concern for everyone else. She bit her lower lip, mostly evading the gazes of Trevor and Alucard both while she sat there. She had pushed herself, and had injured her wrist when she had been flung away by a demon. It wasn’t broken, but it had been strained with the force of the impact.

“Funny that it happens to you for a change.” Trevor didn’t sound amused, thought, rather worried. “Mind telling us why you were standing so far forward, even though you know that this is not a good place for magic?”

“I…” Sypha didn’t know what to say, or how to explain herself. She was just as stumped as the others why she had stood that much forward this time. The past few fights, she had tried to push herself, but that hadn’t included recklessly going forward where no mage was supposed to stand ever. “I don’t know, to be honest.”

Alucard lifted an eyebrow, then shook his head with a disapproving grunt. “You could have put yourself in mortal danger with that move, I hope you are aware of that. But I suppose that sometimes, a mage just has to be a little reckless, hm?”

Sypha blushed deeply, then coughed quietly. “It’s okay, really. Thanks for caring about me. I will… I will watch out better from now on. I promise.”

Trevor still looked worried. “Will you also promise to not be so reckless anymore? That’s my job, and even I am not _that_ reckless.”

Sypha coughed lightly, while Alucard chuckled. “Okay, okay, I get it. No more reckless actions.”


End file.
